1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an integrated filter and resonator apparatus for filtering the air and reducing the noise, and in particular to an apparatus which inserts inline into a duct.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Systems for filtering air and systems for reducing noise with engines such as internal combustion engines are well known. Internal combustion engines typically have ducts to direct air into the engine which usually include an intake snorkel, an air cleaner, an intake duct, and an intake manifold. In addition, a throttling mechanism or throttle body is found on spark ignited internal combustion engines.
The air cleaner component has evolved from filters with oil applied to the filter media for trapping particulate to pleated filters in annular configurations positioned on top of the engine. Filters in present automobiles typically utilized are panel-type filters configured to fit into crowded spaces of smaller engine compartments. However, it can be appreciated that more efficient and smaller filters are needed with current and future vehicle designs which can be placed inline into a duct.
Helmhotz resonator devices require a large volume forming a resonator chamber and a connection type to the source of the noise. However, the large volume required takes up valuable space in the engine compartment which is at a premium in today's automobile designs. In addition, since the resonator chamber typically requires a large volume, it may be placed distant from the noise source, thereby requiring duct work leading to the chamber taking up additional volume.
Since filters and resonators typically each require an enlarged chamber for satisfactory performance, it can be appreciated that the enlarged volume could be combined to decrease the overall volume required for separate filter and resonator devices. In addition to the volume required for two separate devices, the additional volume is required for duct work for two devices rather than a single, combined device.
It can be seen then, that a new and improved resonator and filtering device is needed which occupies less volume than traditional devices. Such a device should provide for using a single volume for housing both the resonator and the filter device. In addition, the filter apparatus should provide for substantially inline straight-through flow which can lead into a resonator device. The apparatus should also be insertable directly inline into a duct or other chamber while occupying less volume. The present invention addresses these as well as others associated with filter and resonator devices.